Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 3, Time and time again
Just Before Starting I do hope you've liked the story so far, because (just incase you hadn't noticed XD) this is chapter 3! Though this chapter has a name, the others don't. Just incase you missed chapter 1 then here it is: Snow In The Mountains And if you missed chapter 2 then here it is: Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 2 And here is chapter 4: Snow In The Mountains: Chapter 4 If you have any suggestions, questions, ideas, etc, etc, etc then please feel free to say so in the comments below. Now, I'll let you get on with the story, thank you for reading! The Story "But what is a Crystal Saffron?" Crimson asked, his face showing tell-tale signs of puzzlement. "Non idée, a plant? A person?" Seashell suggested in her French accent. "Or a ornament, a book, a house, anything!" Crimson snapped. "Bien, I know! I'll ask my père, he's sure to know." Seashell brainwaved. "I call it the Needle Trick." Horizon Chocoa said from behind them. "Cool, can you teach me how you did it?" asked Chase. Horizon looked sympathetic, "Sorry old chap, it's a family secret." ♤♡♤♡♤ Aracka, Everest's mum, was worried. One of her children were missing, he was lost, nothing like this had ever happened to any of her kids. Even though he- Aracka's thoughts were interrupted by Jenna. "Mum, are you okay?" Jenna shifted uncomfortably, her mum could be hard to talk to sometimes. "You seem stressed." Aracka smiled, it was a thin, tired smile, but it was a smile. "Dear, I am stressed, Phil is missing, and has been for three days now." "Chase and Crimson and the police are all looking for him." Jenna replied. "Crimson and Chase are really only young, the police still haven't found him." Aracka sighed. "Mum, don't worry God will look after him, you haven't forgotten that, have you?" Jenna fully trusted the Heavenly Father to look after her little brother. "I sometimes do forget, but it's good that your always here to remind me." "Now Mum why don't we go grocery shopping later, that always makes you feel better." Jenna suggested. "Well, we are quite low on food so why not? Grandpa Verne can look after the rest of the group, since your father is away at work again." Aracka agreed. "Okay," Jenna hugged her mother. "Don't worry, God looks after his children." ♤♡♤♡♤ "What?!" Chase cried in bitter dissapointment. "What are we gonna eat....?" "Don't worry mum goes shopping like every other Tuesday." Will the white puppy, one of Everest's little brothers, comfortingly. "But what will we eat?" Chase paused in his sniffling. "Grandpa Verne will look after us, but he doesn't cook." Will replied. And then as if out of nowhere, a old, black husky male appeared. On one hand he held Kitty, Everest's youngest sister. And on the other hand balanced Johnny, Everest's youngest brother. "He's right, laddie, I don't do cooking." "Then who will feed me?" Chase asked softly. "I will." Crimson smiled, he wore one of those tall white chef's hats. "You? Blue-eyes I hate to break it to you, but you couldn't cook yourself out of a paper bag." Chase had given him the nickname 'blue-eyes' due to his very blue eyes. "Well, I'm about to prove you wrong." The husky boy shrugged, "Besides, I'm your only chance of getting a meal." ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Soon enough a heavenly aroma made it's way out of the kitchen and towards Chase's nose. The German-Shepherd took one sniff of the scent and knew that this was going to be a good meal. He crept his way to the kitchen and peered past the doorway. Crimson was stiring a pot of......something, and softly singing to himself. ".......used watch the sun go down....." "Blue-eyes! Is dinner ready soon?" Chase asked loudly. Crimson jumped at the sudden noise, and spilled some of the boiling soup onto his paw. He pressed it to his chest and winced. "Yep, soon....." "Oh, good because I am starving!" Chase sang. Then there came a crash and a scream from upstairs. Crimson and Chase glanced at each other with worried expressions and raced to the source of the sound. It came from Slick's and Nick's room. There was already a big crowd there Rocky, Will, Bill, Everest, Grandpa Verne, Johnny and Kitty. Chase pushed his way through the crowd to find the victim. Slick, one of Everest's younger brothers, had a big cut above his eyebrow. There was blood, but Grandpa Verne was holding a damp cloth to the puppy's cut, so most of the red liquid was hidden from view. Everest was holding Kitty and Johnny was standing by her feet. "Now Slick, we'll have to take you to the doctor's, okay?" Grandpa was addressing the injured puppy. Chase turned to Nick, "What happened?" "Well, uh, me and Slick were practing our kung-fu..." Nick stuttered. Kung-fu? This caused Chase's eyebrows to shoot up. "Then he tripped and,uh, bashed into the dresser and everything came tumbling down." Nick said anxiously. "Did he by any chance hit his head on the corner of the dresser?" Chase asked. "Yes.....is he gonna be okay?" Nick asked with a worried expression. "Most likely, but he should still go to the hospital." Chase glanced around to see if he could locate Blue-eyes. He saw him nearby, looking quite pukey. "You okay, Blue-eyes?" Chase asked his friend. Crimson nodded slowly, "Yeah, I just don't like blood or needles or anything to do with hospitals." "Hmm, okay, why don't you go and get a breath of fresh air?" Chase suggested. Crimson nodded and went off, soon Chase was joinded by Rocky. "What's up with Blue-eyes?" Rocky asked, the nickname was catchy. "One word my friend, one word, hemophobia." Grandpa Verne was organicing who would stay and who would go with for the hospital trip. Kitty would have to come with, and Everest would stay to look after ther rest of the gang. Grandpa Verne was just out the door with Kitty and￼Slick when he was met by Crimson, "Crimson, you'll have to come with, to help look after Kitty." Grandpa Verne saw that Crimson was about to disagree, "Crimson, someone needs to look after Kitty whilst I take Slick in. Chase, Rocky and Jenna are all going to have to look after the rest of the little ones. It will have to be you." Crimson sighed but nodded. "I told Rocky to keep an eye on your soup. Come on, let's go." With that he buckled Kitty into her baby seat and Slick was buckled in too. And soon the car was on it's way. Grandpa drove with great expertease, he was a good driver. He looked across at Crimson, who still looked pukey but quite panicky now too. "Listen, son, I know you don't like hospitals but do it for your little brother." Grandpa said gently. Crimson nodded. ♤♤♡♤♡ "You stay here with Kitty, whlist I take Slick into the the doctors room, okay?" Grandpa Verne told Crimson, Crimson nodded and accepted Kitty. Grandpa went off with the injured puppy. Crimson looked around the busy waiting room, this was the emergency waiting room. So animals with emergency injuries. The whole thing made Crimson feel nauseated, this was a hospital with blood and needles, all the things Crimson disliked. Kitty looked around curoiusly, she hadn't really been inside a hospital before. She felt sleepy, so before soon she had fallen asleep in her brother's arms. Blue-eyes smiled at her, she looked ever so peaceful, just sleeping. He closed his dark blue eyes, he hoped that if he didn't see the hospital then he wouldn't feel so bad. It worked slightly. "Hello?" came a voice. Crimson opened his eyes, and there in front of him stood a beautiful fawn Labrador. She had a sleeve-less, knee-height jet black dress, she had big brown eyes. She looked about maybe a bit younger than Crimson himself. "Hi?" Crimson looked at her curiously. "I hope you don't mind but I just love babies, and this one is so cute! What's her name, please?" asked the girl, a pretty smile playing on her lips. "Kitty, her name is Kitty." Crimson replied. "Awww, isn't that sweet! How old is she?" asked the girl Labrador. "Ummm," Crimson hesitated, he had so many siblings that it wasn't always easy to remember how old they were. "One year old, I think." "Ooh, how adorable!" She straightened up, "What are you here for then?" "Uhhhhh, my little brother. He hit his head." replied the husky. "Oh," the girl nodded slowly. "And you?" "Uh," the girl hesitated, "My dad had a heart-attack." "Oh, I'm sorry, do you know if he's be okay?" The girl Labrador's face crumbled, and big tears started to roll down her face, "I don't know! The doctor's don't know!" She sniffed, " Nobody knows." "Well, I'm sure he'll be fine." Blue-eyes smiled at her. "Do you really think so?" Her bigp eyes grew even bigger. Crimson nodded uncertainly, "Yep, for sure." Kitty stirred in her sleep. The husky boy gently rocked her. "Thank you, I'm Camellia Mistra by the way, and you are?" Camellia intruduced herself. "Crimson Fawcett." replied Blue-eyes. "Hmm, Fawcett? Now where have I heard that before?" Camellia asked herself, she wore a puzzled frown on her face. "Probably in the news, my brother, Phil, has gone missing." "Oh yes, that is quite right. The police still haven't found him, huh?" "No, not yet. But I don't suppose you've ever heard of a Crystal Saffron, have you?" ♤♡♤♡♤♡ The telephone rang loudly in the abandoned house, lighting struck outside, briefly lighting up the dark house. Shadows flashed across the rooms, still the telephone rang on and on. Until the sound of pawsteps came along the shadowy hallways. "Yeah? What? Oh, really? I'll be right there, tell Chime to wait before she does anything hasty, try to stall her, okay?" The answerer was just about to hang-up when he stopped and spoke into the phone again , " Oh and Sting, wait until I get there, can ya remember that now?" With that he put down the reciever a moment later, and his pawsteps died away into the dead of night. And once again the old house was silent. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ "Hello? Sorry, who?" Rocky answered the phone. "Ahaa, okay, I'll go get Chase then." He went to retrieve German-Shephard. "Chase, there's someone on the phone for you, by the name of Seaurchin?" Chase looked puzzled for a moment, then nodded, "You must mean Seashell. What does she want?" "I dunno, something about a diamond?" Rocky replied uncertainly. "A diamond?" Chase questioned. "Or a crystal?" Rocky suggested. "A crystal saffron?" Chase asked with a smirk. "Yeah, what ever that is." Rocky handed over the receiver and left the room, he had to go and stir Crimson's soup. Chase presssed the receiver to his ear, "Seashell?" "Oui." came Seashell's voice through the telephone. "You wanted to say something?" replied Chase. "Oui, mon pére is not home for la next few days, so I can't ask him what the Crystal Saffron is." "Oh, well, don't worry, we'll figure something out, okay?" "Yes." "Is that all?" "Oui, ça l'est, bye." then the call ended. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ Camellia nodded quickly, "Yes! You see my brother just loves mice." Crimson looked at her, confused, "Okay, but what does that have to do with a Crystal Saffron?" ￼Camellia laughed softly, "It's a type of mouse, silly." "A Crystal Saffron is a make of mouse?" Blue-eyes asked with raised brows. "No, it's a colouration, it's kinda like a goldeny white. What did you think it was?" Camellia asked with an amused smile. "I didn't know what to think." muttered Crimson. "Why did you need to know?" "Uh," Blue-eyes hesitated, "Some one mentioned it, so I just thought that I'll see what it is." Just then Grandpa Verne walked towards them, walking beside him was Slick, wearing a happy smile. Crimson stood up. "Crimson! They glued my head together! And they gave me a sticker!" Slick barked happily. "Oh, fantastic." Crimson smiled, another wave of nausea sweeping over him, he handed Kitty over to Grandpa. Grandpa took her, and his gace wandered over to Camellia, "Who's this then, Crimson?" Crimson turned to look at Camellia, "Oh, this is Camellia Mistra." "Good day, Miss." Grandpa said, "I'm Verne Fawcett, and this is Slick Fawcett." "Hello," Camellia smiled, "Is Slick okay now?" "Oh yes, nothing serious, the doctor said." Grandpa replied. "Now, if you'll excuse us, it's way past Slick's and Kitty's bedtime, so we need to go." "Oh, of course!" Camellia smiled, "Sorry for keeping you." ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ "What?" Aracka demanded. She had just arrived home, and now she had found out that Slick had gone to there hospital. "Mum, I told you, Slick hurt his head so he had to go to the doctor's." Everest replied. "Oh, and mum, where is Jenna?" Aracka rang her paw through her the fur on her head, "First that and now this!" Everest looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Mum? What's wrong? Did something happen?" "Why does everything happen to my kids?" groaned Aracka. She then pulled herself together, "Everest, Jenna is missing!" "What? But, how?" Everest asked, confused. "She.." Aracka sighed, "She went to go and get something from the car, and she didn't come back." "Mum!" Everest cried.￼ "What did she go and get?" "Uh," Aracka thought for a bit, "Her jacket, it was quite cold." ♤♡♤♡♤♡♤ "And how old is she?" asked the police dog. He chewed his gum and filed out the missing person's report, or maybe that should be a missing animal's report. "Seventeen, in human years." replied Aracka. "Right, okay, well, she can only be declared missing after 24 hours. How long did you say it's been?" asked the black German Shephard. "Umm, hmm, 15 hours?" replied Mrs Fawcett, uncertainly. "Ahaa,okay, she can't be officialy be declared missing yet." replied the officer. "But she is missing!" Aracka cried. "Not officially." said the dog in a bored voice. "But, she hasn't been seen since last night." whined Aracka. "Look, lady, I gotta daughter, I would feel horrible if she was missing, but she can't be officialy dclared missing yet." explained the officer. ♤♡♤♡♤♡ "Well, would you look at this?" Grandpa Verne turned the newspaper he was reading towards Aracka, so that she could see what was written on the front page. Aracka turned, and written on the newspaper, in capital letters was: ESCAPED CRMINALS, CHIME SAILFIN AND FLOSS SAILFIN "Looks like Jenna and Phil aren't the only ones going missing." Aracka sighed, she wiped away a stray tear. Grandpa Verne looked at her daughter, "Now Aracka, don't worry." "How can I not? My babies are missing!" Aracka whined. "Look, they will be fine, okay?"Grandpa Verne tried to comfort his daughter. "But, they're lost! Anything could happen to them!" Aracka cried, tears pouring down her face. "Now look, they're gonna be fine, God will look after them." Grandpa Verne said to his daughter. "That's exactly what Jenna said." Aracka said sadly. "Mum?" came a voice from the door way. Aracka swiftly turned to see which of her puppies needed her. Nick stood at the door way, he was in his pyjamas, ready for bed. Aracka dropped to her knees, infront of her son. "Darling, shouldn't you be in bed?" Aracka asked her child. "I can't get to sleep." whimpered Nick. "Come on, let's get you back to bed now." Aracka started to lead Nick back to his room. "Night night Grandpa." Nick said to Grandpa Verne. "G'night." ♤♡♤♡♤♡ (THIS IS THE END OF PART 3, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT.) Category:Fanfics Category:Chapters Category:Fanon Category:Snow In The Mountains Category:Stories by TheArcticDove